


Hidden Under the Hood

by An_Ace_Case



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Gen, Janus is in there a little too, Silly little thing idk, Virgil-centric, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Ace_Case/pseuds/An_Ace_Case
Summary: Virgil always has his hood up, and the others don’t know why. When he’s dared to take it off, they find he actually has curly hair.
Kudos: 20





	Hidden Under the Hood

The Light Sides were having a movie night in the Mindscape, with Janus for the first time. Everyone had settled in, and were sort of getting along. After the movie ended, Roman suggested they play some games.

“What should we start with?” Patton asked.

“How about Truth or Dare to start us off?”

“That sounds good!”

“I'll go first. Logan, truth or dare?”

~0~

On Patton’s turn, he picked Virgil. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Virgil chose.

“Okay, I dare you... to take your hood off for us.” Virgil always had his hood up, and Patton, Logan, and Roman had always been curious as to why. This seemed like a good time to find out.

Virgil, on the other hand, really didn’t want to do it. “Can I skip this one?”

“There is no getting out of the dare, Virgil, you have to do it,” Roman replied. Since he couldn’t escape it, he pulled the hood down and revealed what he’d been hiding underneath the whole time.

Virgil had curly hair.

Patton gasped at the sight. “My son has curly hair!”

Logan was mildly surprised. “Fascinating.”

Roman was completely shocked at the sight. “That’s why you always have your hood up around us?”

“I mean, yeah. It’s just-“

“Adorable!” Patton interjected. “Um, I mean-“

“It’s alright, Patton,” Virgil told him. “You guys really like the hair?”

“Of course, kiddo!”

Roman was still trying to wrap his head around the situation. “Janus, did you know about this? Did the others?”

“Of course we did. I wasn’t aware you all didn’t know until now.”

“How would we know? He hardly shares anything with us.”

“I, for one,” Logan said, “would like to learn more about this, seeing as neither Thomas nor any of the rest of us have curly hair.”

“I don’t really know why either, it’s just kind of always been like that. I don’t have an explanation for it.”

“Hm. Very well, then. Perhaps one day we will find out.”

Virgil smiled a little at him. “Maybe.”


End file.
